megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tiamat
Tiamat is a demon in the series. History Tiamat is the Babylonian deity personifying the seas. It is also considered the mother goddess of primordial chaos, giving birth to a number of deities that later turned against her. She is portrayed as either a sea serpent or a dragon. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Wilder Race *Megami Tensei II: Kaijuu Race, Boss *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Wilder Race (''MT) / Kaijuu Race, Boss (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei'' (SegaCD): Dragon Race *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Drake Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Drake Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Drake Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Drake Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Snake Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Soshin Race, Boss *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Godly Race, Boss *Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Godly Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Tiamat guards the entrance to Ground Zero in the Ginza Underpass that leads to several of the cities still left in Tokyo. In the final dungeon, it becomes a common encounter. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Tiamat is one of the four Mothers of the Schwarzwelt (alongside Maia Ouroboros, Maya, and Mem Aleph) in Strange Journey. She appears in Sector Fornax and is responsible for rebirthing Morax, Asura, Mitra and Horkos. Tiamat's moveset is focused on Ice, with her signature Mother Earth skill doing ice damage to the entire team and healing her based on how hard it hit. Bring demons with ice immunity or resistance to blunt her offenses. Also be aware of her Sunset Melody that inflicts Almighty damage and lowers attack, and Luster Candy that buffs all her stats. Tiamat's AI is rather responsive regarding her unique skills. She uses Pure Blue, which purges debuffs and restores about 1000 HP to her, if she gets fully debuffed - to avoid seeing this, keep her at -3 debuffs at best. She also uses Diarahan if you throw up any attack reflecting item or skill. Tiamat becomes unlocked for fusion after her defeat. Her special fusion requires Tlaltecuhtli, Mushussu, Kingu, and Pabilsag. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The leader of Team Red in the Challenge Quest, RxW Smacktacular XIII. A god among gods, she tells Flynn she doesn't understand why the humans would participate in these games, as she was summoned and ordered by the Ashura-kai to participate rather than choosing to. Since she can't disobey, she wishes to just get it over with. After her defeat she is impressed by Flynn and admits that she never thought she would get beaten. Asking if he is Flynn and having it confirmed leads her to tell him the Ashura-kai were wary of having him participate in the games, and that things have gotten interesting before crumbling. She later becomes a common encounter in Infernal Tokyo. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Tiamat can be found in Tsukiji Konganji or she can evolve from Mushussu once it reaches level 52. She can teach Nanashi the Ice Breath, Megidola and Silent Prayer skills through her Demon Whisper. Tiamat benefits from learning Ice and Almighty skills. At level 60, Tiamat will evolve into Ym, provided that Nanashi can control the result. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Tiamat is a boss in Paranoia's Tebel on the Dark-Law/Chaos routes. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Tiamat is one of the two ancient demons inhabiting the ruins beneath Nikamimon, the other being Apsu. Their presence interfered with the Phantom Society's plans of installing Manitou at the site, so Vice-Minister Nishi hired Naomi to eliminate one of the demons to make room. During the associated Vision Quest, the player must choose whether Naomi eliminates Tiamat or Apsu. If Tiamat is confronted, upon its defeat she curses Naomi and kills her as it dies. The goddess's power is later absorbed by Manitou, which gives it strong magical attacks but a vulnerability to physical attacks. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Tiamat can perform the combo Hydra Blast with Succubus, Acid Rain with Saggath, and Stun Claw with Nergul. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei (SegaCD) ''Shin Megami Tensei II Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Boss= |-| Original= |-| Redux= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Ice Breath\Innate Sea of Chaos\Innate Silent Prayer\56 |Evolvedfrom= Mushussu |Evolvedfromlevel= 51 |Evolveinto= Ym |Evolveintolevel= 62 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Mesopotamian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons